


Cold Knives

by ChaiYan



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Relationships are implied only, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/pseuds/ChaiYan
Summary: The stunt in the ‘Michael’ duel completely backfires on Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cold Knives

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sebastian really.
> 
> I honestly haven’t had much motivation to write recently. In a weeks time, I am going to finally be at university so this past week, I’ve been shopping and packing and doing all sorts of admin! Of course, I have found some precious time to write. 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! <3

As Sebastian reached through the cluster of Warbler boys, his hand sneaking into the brown paper bag, he didn't look around him. One of the boys, whom some people say later was Trent, moved in front of him, swinging his elbow behind him in order to dramatically throw his hands in the air. In a moment that Sebastian thought lasted much too long for the split-second it had actually been, it all goes wrong. Sebastian grasps the cup of slushie and lifts it out of the bag. A smirk is etched on his face, eyes sliding towards Kurt, feet carrying him an inch forwards before Trent’s elbow flings back. His elbow makes contact with the bottom of the cup, pushing it up and up and up, the scarlet contents splashing over the brim. Sebastian turns to look at the cup but finds that the slushie is hurtling towards his face, spilling into his eye, drenching it with frozen redness.

The pain came a second later; If he could describe it to someone after the incident, he would say “Imagine a red-hot poker being stabbed into your eye (you know, like they use to do to blind traitors in Saxon England) and then having its rotting, burning corpse being gouged out your head. That’s what it felt like, okay?”. But at this moment, he has no words. The agony hits him like a train, the shock making him stumble. Sebastian collapses to the ground with a scream of agony, his fingertips pressing against his right eye. He ignores the sudden burst of pain in his palms and knees from where he collided with the floor because his eye feels like it’s being electrocuted. He ignores the sudden descent of silence between the two groups as they stare wide-eyed at him. He ignores Trent’s shriek of horror when he turns round and notices Sebastian on the floor.

This really wasn’t how Sebastian Smythe planned he would die. Far from it, in fact.

In his mind, he wanted to die a legend - probably by being involved in a dangerous Hollywood love triangle in which he tries to protect his boyfriend from a jealous suitor by taking the bullet. That would be better than dying in a care home or in hospital from prostate cancer or AIDS. Or maybe he could whisper to his sobbing lover in his last breaths that Sebastian’s give them both AIDS ... because the long gone suitor screwed him last night in a cheap motel. It would be much better than being left to die a sad, lonely, blind death because of a fat kid with no concept of spacial awareness and a 99-cent slushie.

Nick stumbles and falls to his knees beside him, screaming at someone to call an ambulance, but Sebastian can’t hear what he is saying. It sounds as if he is underwater or maybe his ears were filled with slush instead. The words come and go but the feelings don’t. He is not immune to Nick grabbing his shoulder in an iron grip or Thad rubbing circles into his back. Keeping his eye closed, the pad of Sebastian’s fingers dip against his eyeball and an enormous pain seers from within. Sebastian cries out, his body jolting upwards, his eyes clenching further shut. He keeps crying as someone (perhaps it was Blaine? He couldn’t tell) grabs his hands and mutters to him that he shouldn’t touch his eyes because it will make things worse.

Even through his tightly-bound eyes, his tears pelt down his cheeks and onto the floor, pattering silently below him. He sees nothing but total blackness. He doesn’t even hear Thad rummage for his phone and babble to the 911 operators that his friend has been hurt badly. Nearly ten minutes of Sebastian whimpering passes before anyone hears the whirling of an ambulance outside. Even as the paramedics dash in, bound in disgusting pine-green clothes, he doesn’t know what’s happening. Sebastian can only sob.

He just heaves himself off the floor when someone snatches his wrist from Blaine, wincing as their nails pierce his skin and they pull him up too strongly. As he staggers forwards, he feels his heart stopping with each spurt of adrenaline that embellishes his terror.

When Sebastian is finally being loaded into the ambulance and Nick and Jeff, his closest friends in the Warblers, hop inside, the silence crashes down like an asteroid. Trent is crying into Blaine’s shoulder whilst Blaine hugs him tightly; Kurt is frozen in his spot, hand clasped to his mouth because despite hating Sebastian, he never thought this would happen; Santana is whispering hurriedly to other members of the New Directions but they don’t respond. The Warblers stand there, looking lost, tears spilling in glossy trails down their cheeks.

The next week, Sebastian wanders into the Lima Bean with a leather patch draped across his face. He notices Kurt sitting nearby, smirking. Sebastian sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> WIPS:
> 
> GLEE:
> 
> REMEMBER: Huntbastian - Where Sebastian is brutally attacked and Hunter is left to pick up the pieces  
> THE LOVER, THE WHORE AND THE BOY: Huntbastian - Sebastian discovers he is pregnant with Hunter’s son and this news threatens to tear them apart.  
> WITH YOU, WITHOUT YOU: Huntbastian, Niff and Klaine - Sebastian goes to a Warbler reunion at the insistence of Nick and Jeff and someone unexpected turns up.
> 
> Plus, two long series! One comedy and one angst but more on those later.
> 
> HARRY POTTER:  
> THE TWO TRIANGLES: Perciver, Drarry and Chedric - the final reconciliations of Drarry and Chedric.


End file.
